etomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinoa
The Rise of the Hinoan Empire Hinoa was a Roblox based clan created in 2007 by Snap3rdbat. The two major PVP clans of Roblox around this time, the X-101st Battalion and United Clan of Roblox (UCR) were in a war. Hinoa broke off from the X-101st and became their own clan. Notable people who were in Hinoa at this time were Alex Berlow, Heavydude. A clan, the CSDU combined with Hinoa doubling their members adding Harth, Jellp, Kupchenko, Jakkat. Tye, Kenji, and Emp joined Hinoa later on. Founding of Hinoa, 309PCE The Kingdom of Hinoa ("Des Kongrich Hinocens") is an Absolute Monarchy that dates back to the Anetian Divergence in 309, PCE (Pre-Common Era), where the City-State of Anette freed itself from vassalage under the Reyvels and made its own nation. Since then, Anetian expansion paved the way for the unification of the Hinoan people and the creation of the Hinoan nation-state. Historians speculate that the Reyvels were the original Earth, and that Anette escaped by Warp Drive FTL transfer from Earth to Junipera-7; dubbed New Earth. Fort Miranda, 2008 Hinoa was allied to X-101st at the time, and therefore fought against the UCR. Tye was in the UCR at the time but after it fell apart Tye joined Hinoa. Tye was placed under the command of "Commander of the Air Force" Alex Berlow, who admin abused him into shape. He single handedly held Sasuke and his RAF forces out of Fort Miranda, until Alex Berlow arrived and chased them off. Terrorism at the Pentagon, June 2010 On June 16, 2010 a hacker attacked the Hinoan Department of Defense HQ. The pentagon was attacked with a nuclear weapon, destroying the whole thing. It's speculated that Emperor had something to do with it. United Confederation of Liberation, 6714(April 2011) Many Hinoans were angry with Snap Tanaka's leadership, and wished to break apart into their own nation. Commanders Tye, Kenji, Emp, and Berlow started the UCL, named themselves the Duxregele and declared civil war. Chairman Tanaka needed his nation together to fight the REF so he declared Emp the Prime Minister of Hinoa, and allowed him to expand Hinoa in his vision. This allowed Reverie Technology to become more powerful than the state-owned Viridium Technology. This put them in charge of space exploration, which they didn't share the information they gained of Grandland. [http://etom.wikia.com/wiki/Roblox#United_Confederation_of_Leon.2C_July_2012 United Confederation of Leon], 6739(July 2012) The members of Reverie technology had all disappeared, along with the spies Snap had placed. Snap knew that Emp had been plotting against him, and grew tiresome of his position. He declared that he was to retire, and that his pupil YMD would take his place and Jakkat would take Reverie. Emp was warned about this by Alex Berlow. YMD had never liked Emp's group and would exile them at first chance. The United Confederation of Leon was created off of the remains of the old UCL and members of Omniverse to take down YMD. Meeting at a coffee shop, the UCL decided to assassinate YMD. Kenji revealed he had rescued Warlady Kuro Sutoka of TVO from Kimo's wrath and imprisoned her. The Duxregeles told Kuro that if she could kill YMD she would be freed. Most Hinoan weapons had biolocks, except the ceremonial rifles Tye and Kenji were to fire at the coronation ceremony. Kuro observed Tye and Kenji firing at the ceremony and realized the gun were too inaccurate to fire from afar. She waited until afterwards to sneak into the building and attempted to fire at YMD close range, but a much better equipped bodyguard shot Sutoka down. Kenji cried out which possibly gave away that it was Emp's group who planned it. YMD let the group go, with a court date. As there was no physical evidence that it was Emp and affiliation who had the assassin attack Kenji decided to lawyer. The trial of UCL vs Hinoa had begun. Representative from the Trinity Republic were to act as the jury, with Mack as the judge. Kenji presented a case which made perfect sense, but they still sentenced Emp and affiliates to have their ranks stripped. Kenji called out that the trial was rigged to which Judge Mack agreed, and the crowd in the room broke into gunfire. The UCL ushered themselves; riot shields out, into the backroom and escaped to the Reverie headquarters. The UCL pleaded Trinity for help, but Trinity said the only help they could offer is if they joined them. Kenji and Tye agreed, and worked using the Reverie labs for Trinity. Snap decided to give YMD the Vice Chairman position and keep ruling now that Emp was out of the picture. He sent Alex Berlow who was ruling Telemaria after the UCL to tell them they were forgiven and could be allies. New Hinoan Order, 6752 (2013) In 6752 Snap Tanaka changed his name to William Lucullus and turned Hinoa into a Kingdom. Hinoan colonists and conquerors spread throughout the planets around Junipera, include Aesthenia upon which they founded the coloney of Caliber. The Hinoan colonists brought plant and animal life from other planets in hope to turn Aesthenia into a wildlife reserve. In 6952 when Tye and Emperor were visiting Berlow in Telemaria on Junipera Emperor heard of the Unspoken War somehow, and went to liberate Caliber; founding Calicalibera. Berlow died in an accident, and Tye was declared leader which has caused tensions between Hinoa and Telemaria. Category:Groups Category:Location Category:Lore